The present invention generally relates to a storage method for a gaming machine, a gaming machine, and a gaming system.
Gaming machines must meet high standards of security in order to obtain regulatory approval. This presents challenges in an environment where aspects of the gaming machine may be modified dynamically. Embodiments of the present invention address some of those challenges.